


Maybe The Night

by Just_An_Introvert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Ron Weasley, Bottom Severus Snape, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Harry Has Issues, Harry is a Little Shit, Hiding in Plain Sight, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mama Severus Snape, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mentions of neglect, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, OOC Severus Snape, Oblivious Harry Potter, Parent Harry Potter, Parent Severus Snape, Possessive Behavior, Post Mpreg, Post-Divorce, Reconciliation, Remarriage, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Slash, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry Potter, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Introvert/pseuds/Just_An_Introvert
Summary: Relationships were broken, words were said and actions were done.Tags may change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found this fic inside my drafts folder and I decided to give it a go. A bit Sev-centric, but I'm adding Harry's perspective to give some insights upon what's happening.

I never would've thought that it would've led to this.  
Severus Snape was meant to die in the Shrieking Shack that day. I drank the antivenin in my robe pocket and had fled back to my house in Spinner's End with the intent of disappearing from the Wizarding World. My original plan was to pack up my belongings and apparate to Prince Manor to finally live in peace.

But things went differently from what I intended it to be. I found myself collapsing on the worn out couch and falling asleep after I painstakingly dressed up my wounds. It was far too late to execute my plan because the first thing I saw when I woke up was Harry Potter, staring intently at me.

Harry told me that he had attested as a witness and had gotten me exonerated within the past few hours. He told me that the minister wants to give me an Order of Merlin for spying against the Dark Lord. He also apologized for accusing me of being a traitor and that he wants us to be friends.

I masked away the unfathomable attraction that I seemed to have gotten over his sixth year by snapping back at him like I used to do. I push away people before they can get too close. Before they can give me false hope and then hurt me. It was my defense mechanism. But that didn't deter him one bit. He even had the audacity to smile at me, telling me that he's glad that I'm alive, that he had been so distraught when he thought that I had died. He told me that he will always be there and that I won't have to be alone anymore.

I want to believe him but I wasn't convinced.  
I still lived in Spinner's End, my plans of moving were completely forgotten. My thoughts occupied by a certain Gryffindor. Minerva offered me my old job as the Head of Slytherin and Potions Professor but I politely told her that I'm not going back to teaching. A decade of teaching dunderheads who can’t appreciate the art of making potions is more than enough. Harry on the other hand started stopping over to my house every day. I honestly can't tell if I detest or love that he did that.

Though, the next months had been...oddly pleasant for me. I don't know why, but he kept insisting to be at my presence. Pity was my first thought, but then his eyes would have this intensity that makes me melt whenever he looks at me. Or whenever he gazes at me when he thought that I wasn't looking. Needless to say, it intrigued me a bit.  
I tried avoiding him to the point where I had to lock myself in the bathroom all day. I don't want him to see how...submissive I am in nature. 

I never joined Voldemort because of my hatred of the Marauders, no, it was far from that. I joined the ranks because of the sense of belongingness and having someone to follow, peer pressure, if you will.

It all changed when Harry had finally had enough and told me the real reason why he kept on showing up at my house. He held my hands and looked into my eyes before leaning in and brushing our lips together. It made me confused and hopeful at the same time.

I yelled at him out of reflex and told him that if this was his way of pranking me then it's not working. Harry took it unexpectedly well and kissed me once again. He then told me his feelings. I was a bit skeptical at first, being that I was the bane of his existence at Hogwarts and that I'm almost old enough to be his father. But then, due to my nature, I gave in and decided to give it a try.

After months of dating, he had managed to convince me that he really loves me. Our first month was spent on courting. Harry had taken me out more than once on a restaurant in muggle London. It immediately became our favorite place to date. He also gave me priceless courting gifts. But most of all, he places my head on his thigh and caresses my hair while speaking softly of his feelings until I fall asleep. Being a submissive, I couldn't be happier.  
The day when he popped the question was one of the best days of my life.

His wedding proposal prompted me to tell the secret that nobody but my mom knows about. I told him that I was a male bearer and that I am a bit submissive behind my professor persona. To my shock, he just smiled and told me he loves me even if I can't carry children. He even had the two-thirds of the Golden Trio to accept me in their brood. Molly was the happiest as she told me that she's finally gonna have the chance to put some "meat into my bones" as she puts it.

We spent a lot of time knowing each other even more. Harry made me feel as if I was meant to exist. Like I was someone special. He gave me the self-worth that I have today. The first time we made love was after our bonding ceremony a few years later. He constantly showered me with affection and even more after I got pregnant with our first child, Jamie.

He looked like a perfect mix of me and Harry with his jet black hair, onyx eyes and a nose that he thankfully got from his sire. We bonded together a lot as a family. It was engraved in our minds to give Jamie the childhood we never had. But all good things must come to an end, I guess.

Harry had applied for an Auror position when Jamie turned three and a half. He told me that he'll manage to balance work and being a father. I had honestly hoped to Lady Magic that he would.

Well I thought wrong.

Our home became a house, a place to merely stay than to live. So I had decided to move away with Jamie.  
We weren't always like this. There was a time when he would be there with me and Jamie, giving all his love and time like a father should be. But those days were short lived when he started to go home less and less. Granted, we hardly every spent time with him anymore.

At the age of four, Jamie slowly adapted of his father's absence. It had been hard at first, with him constantly crying for his father. I think he somehow got used to it but then I noticed how much baby boy became much clingy to me. Whenever I play with him, he doesn't want to let me go, like I was gonna disappear if I went out of his sight.  
The first strike happened during Jamie's fifth birthday. Everyone was there at Grimmauld Place wishing Jamie a happy birthday. 

Well, except for his father. 

Draco asked me where Harry is. I told him that he’s still at work, but then he started to rant about how Ron had managed to come despite of being an Auror as well. He stomped over to the redhead and proceeded to ask the same thing. Ron made his way over me and told me that the Auror Department didn’t have any cases earlier so he went home early. When all of the guests finally left, Jamie insisted that we wait for his father before we head outside to celebrate. The night bled deeper as minutes turned to hours. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep on the couch so carried and I tucked him to bed.

I too didn't stay long after that. The moment the clock struck twelve, I changed out of my formal robes and opted for a nightshirt. But even as I lay on our bed, I can't help not to fall asleep. I guess the coldness and the emptiness of the bed contributed to this. In the end, I spent the night casting tempus to keep track of the time.

It was almost four in the morning when I heard the floo. The footsteps halted for a moment before it became louder and louder until the door opened. I felt the bed dip behind me as familiar yet foreign arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to Jamie's birthday, Sev. I swear I tried to get away but then there was this case and I--"

"Tell it to Jamie, not me. He spent his birthday waiting for somebody who didn't appear! And don't you lie to me, Harry! Ron told me that there weren't any current cases for the Auror Department earlier!" I argued as I tried to get away from my husband's embrace.

"There aren't! But after Ron left, Kingsley barged into the room and assigned me and Dawlish on a new case about a death eater firing unforgivables at a muggle bar."

"How can I be assured of your words?" I say as I finally face Harry.

"I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear to only tell the truth about what has happened for the last 24 hours to my husband, Severus Potter. If proven lying, be punished by Lady Magic as she sees fit. So mote it be." His vibrant green eyes bore into mine with so much expression that I almost forgave him on the spot. I raised my occlumency shields once more before I started asking him about what really happened.

Surprisingly, he just repeated what he said earlier. He then proceeded to explain how sorry he was for missing Jamie's birthday earlier. He told me that he'll make up for it before kissing my forehead and spooning me against his chest.

Nevertheless, he did spent time with Jamie before going to work the next day. Jamie was happy to bond with his father. His smile lost its expressiveness when Harry told him that he’ll be leaving for work, though. But for me, those five minutes weren't enough for the hours we've waited for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time was when Jamie had gotten sick. He had a very high fever that scared me to my core. Even Poppy had been worried at that moment. However, she couldn't stay for too long as she has other patients at the Hospital Wing. She advised a week of bed rest and a fever potion after every meal.

After she left, I immediately sent a patronus to Harry telling how Jamie is not feeling well. A familiar stag wandered around the room a few hours later. The infernal brat had the audacity to reason out his work instead of taking a leave. His response made me so angry to the point that I asked Hermione and Molly to look after Jamie while I go to the Auror Department.

That was proven to be a bad idea. I left alone in tears instead of what I was expecting. Harry immediately pulled me to a corner and asked the reason of my visit. We argued for a while about Jamie's condition and how he's drifting off from me and Jamie. He told me that there are still death eaters out there hurting people and that he can't abandon those people in need. Apparently, my remark that he cannot even be there for our son didn't go very well.

The next thing I knew was the stinging sensation on my right cheek. It hurts me more emotionally than physically to think that my pleas for my husband to be there for Jamie would lead to this. Harry had tried to apologize, but I tuned him out and walked away, not even bothering to see if he goes after me.

Molly had mothered me about the light bruising on my cheek when I got home. Not wanting to worsen the situation, I told her that I tripped on the way out of the Auror Department instead of Harry slapping me after being so caught up in the moment.

She reluctantly dropped the topic and went back to the Burrow with a skeptical looking Hermione. Jamie had managed to distract me from everything until night time, that is. I'm lying in bed silently crying when he arrived from work.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep when I felt him standing behind me. He muffled an apology as he tucked away the stray lock on my face and wiped out my slightly damp cheeks. He then laid down pressed my head on his chest in an embrace. That marked the first of many of the times I felt alone despite of him being there with me.

Harry talked to me the following day when we woke up. I didn’t have the energy to argue so I just agreed on everything he said. We ended up having make-up sex even if I wasn't really in the mood. He didn't even comment on me being a bit more than dry when he sheathed himself inside me. The burn made me wince but I decided to hide it with a moan that can be mistaken as pleasure. I might've even bled but I can't remember. Don't get me wrong, it was consensual, but it simply lacked the passion we used to have when we're making love. If you can call it making love, that is.

After our little spat, everything went back to normal. Jamie got better after a few days and Harry became more immersed on his Auror duties. I on the other hand, started having morning sickness and mood swings after two months.

Since it wasn't my first time experiencing this, I immediately knew that I was with child. A male bearer's body is designed to carry a child so the symptoms are minimal. Poppy even verified it to me when I came for a check-up. The only thing left was to tell Harry about our newest addition to the family. Maybe telling him would make him see that we need him. Maybe  
.  
I decided to tell him on our anniversary. We had been planning on a romantic dinner in our favorite restaurant in muggle London before he even got the Auror position. I reminded him about our date a week prior. He always responds with a peck on my cheek and that he'll be there after working hours. It actually made me happy that he's finally warming up after months of drifting apart.

Then came the day of our anniversary. Hermione had already picked up Jamie to stay at the Burrow overnight. After a quick checkup in muggle hospital that also secretly caters wizards for a sonogram, I almost teared up at the sight of our baby. I went ahead to the restaurant and waited in anticipation as I patted the shrunken sonogram on my pocket.

The third time the waiter asked for my order was the time when I'm close to crying. Bloody hormones. And that was three hours after I arrived. He looked at me in sympathy and told me that if I didn't order now, then the food wouldn't be served. The restaurant is closing in thirty minutes. I wiped my tears and gave him a tip, opting on going home instead.

I left the restaurant more than a bit embarrassed and crushed. He didn't show up. And here I was thinking that everything's finally looking up. I went straight to the Auror Department and asked Kingsley if I can see Harry. His response made my blood freeze.

He told me that Harry along with a few other Aurors had been assigned on a case the other day about a rogue death eater and that they had apprehended them earlier on a raid. But then, I told him that he didn't answer where Harry is. He looked baffled as he told me that Harry already left with his teammates for a drink after their mission which was hours ago.

I thanked Kingsley and marched towards the closest pub nearby. The closest one was a muggle pub named "The Red Lion". It's so loud that I could even hear it before I set foot inside. I opened the door with determination, hoping that Harry would be here so I can drag his bloody ass home and yell at him for forgetting our date.

Needless to say, I ate my own words when I entered the pub. The place was crowded as I expected it to be, so it would be a little hard for me to look for him. I climbed up the mezzanine and discreetly fished out my wand. I then casted a silent Point Me spell and to my shock it did work.

Sure enough, I peered down below to see the most painful thing that I had a privilege to see in my life. It's not every day you see your husband snogging someone else in a pub while it is your anniversary. I desperately wanted to claw at the bitch playing tonsil-hockey with him, but then a Slytherin doesn't act brashly. I don't want to make a scene. I want to handle this privately. And frankly, I was too emotional to even stop him that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at writing arguments or angst, so bare with me. Sorry for any wrong grammars and spellings!

I simply went down and left the pub like nothing happened, not noticing the tears that threatened to fall on my reddened cheeks. I can't help but to think on how long he has been doing this behind my back. Even if it is the first time, it doesn't change the fact that he cheated.

For the first time in our marriage, I slept in the guest bedroom. Well, technically, it is Regulus' old bedroom. I don't want him to hold me knowing that he's doing it to someone else before. I don't him to see me crying over him. They could even be shagging for all I care. I hastily covered my face with a pillow and started crying again. So much for a happy family, indeed.

I woke up the next morning running to the toilet to puke out whatever I ate for lunch yesterday. It seems like I forgot to eat dinner due to the events that had happened. I got out of the room and went inside our bedroom. Harry was asleep sprawled on the bed smelling of firewhisky with a red lipstick mark on his neck. Bloody fantastic.

The sound of the floo roaring made me exit the room. Hermione was there standing with the little tyke beside her. I was overwhelmed when Jamie came running to me, giving me a fierce hug. He pouted and whined about having him sent away for the night. But then, he immediately lightened up when I asked him about what he did. He told me about the prank he and Rose pulled at the Burrow. Cheeky brat. Count on him to lighten my mood.

My morning was soon spoiled when Harry sat beside me when we had our breakfast. Hermione eyed me suspiciously and I shook my head, defeated. She gave me look that says I need to explain to her after Harry leaves. My husband finished his meal, said goodbye to Hermione, pecked me in the lips and ruffled Jamie's hair before leaving for work.

His kiss killed me internally.

I basically broke down in her arms the moment he left. I told her about everything. His lack of time for them. His dismissiveness of Jamie when he got sick. His infidelity at the pub last night. I also told her that I was expecting again. It took me all of my strength to plead on not telling him about it. About everything that I said.

She argued that Harry has the right to know about me being pregnant again. That he needs to straighten up his life and prioritize his family. Hermione had acquiesced on not telling him, but only if I promise to tell him myself. Naturally, I agreed. She even made an oath to avoid slip ups whenever she talks to Harry.

My son is not ignorant by any means, so he immediately picked up that I was crying because of his father. Our attention diverted to him when his accidental magic pulsed around us. He went over and hugged me again, promising me that he would protect me from Harry from now on. I think the fact that he hardly sees his father anymore and that he was hurt made him hate Harry a bit more.

Hermione excused herself and flooed but without sending me a reassuring look. Jamie and I spent the day like usual, with him playing, and I watching and teaching him. After I tucked Jamie into bed, I got myself a bowl of strawberries from the kitchen and plopped down the couch. I patiently waited for Harry to arrive but then had fallen asleep on the process on doing so.

Harry woke me up when he got home. He told me how tired I looked while sleeping. He sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I composed myself before opening up the topic of his absence. I didn't want to go straight to what happened last night, even if I really want to do so.

"Harry, I've been thinking lately…"

"About what, Sev?" his other hand interlaced with mine, squeezing my hand lightly.

"About your constant absence of presence here." Harry lets out a sigh and removes his hands on mine.

"I thought we already talked about this, love. You know that--"

"I know, I know. Death Eaters are still at large, but can't you spend more time with us? Your work load is consuming you to the point that we hardly see you anymore!"

"You see me every night and morning," the Griffyndor pointed out.

"Especially with Jamie! He barely acknowledges you as his father anymore and you hardly do anything than to sleep and eat breakfast when you make your presence!"

"Relax, Sev. I'm sure Jamie would understand why I go to work every day. And what are you talking about not seeing me all the time, I mean, didn't we made love yesterday?" his response made me gape and angry at the same time. So they did shag when I left. Bollocks.

"No, we didn't Harry! You're not even home yesterday!"

"Yes I was! How do you explain me being in bed and with marks? Last night was a bit rough, though. I never thought you had it in you, Sev." he added as an afterthought.

"Harry, the last time we had sex was two months ago.." I can help but feel my eyes water. I partially blame my hormones for my emotional state.

"Sev, I--"

"I want the old Harry back! The one that placed family as his number one priority! Is it because of how I look? How I act? Or how old am I? Or is it because you're tired of me?!"

"I'm not tired of you, Sev. I'll never--"

"Then why Harry? Why did you do it?" I sagged, defeated.

"Look, love, I'll admit I forgot about our anniversary and went to the pub instead,"

"And then you shagged that harlot."

"If you were there, then why didn't you stop me, Sev?"

"Oh I don't know! Maybe it's because you look so bloody happy sucking that girl's throat while I'm tired of waiting for you at the restaurant like a lost puppy." my hands clenched to fists as I remembered last night.

"You should've stopped me! I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"So it's my fault then?!"

"Yes! No! Jamie would-"

"Leave Jamie out of this Harry! This is between us,"

"Listen, Sev. I appreciate that you're spending all your time looking after Jamie, and that you want me to take a break, but that doesn't give mean that you can talk to me like that!"

"Appreciate?! Appreciate?! I’m not a bloody nanny Harry! I’m a parent, and so are you! So stop acting like a teenager and fulfill your responsibilities as a father!" I snarled at him, hiding the growing ache in my chest. This is going way too far. I want to stop but my stubbornness won't let myself lose.

"I am doing my responsibilities! And for Merlin’s sake, Sev, I'm your husband, please don’t berate me! Show some respect."

"I'm also your husband, you prat!"

"Remember, I'm the dominant one in this relationship!! You're just the submissive! I'm the one who decides in this relationship!!" that remark made me back pedal a bit. So Harry sees me as someone beneath him. Someone that doesn't have rights. I gave out a long mirthless laugh. There it is. His motive behind pursuing me. Harry's indignant stance turned to a worried one when my laugh turned to a sob.

"Careful, love. I'm starting to think you're only using me." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Sev..."

“No..no..just for once, listen to me…” Harry was gonna argue but I didn’t let him.

"I thought y-you were different. B-but I guess I was wrong. You're just like them.. Y-you only want something f-from me... Y-you don't r-really love me.. Y-you're only in love w-with the fact that I-im submissive... I guess dad was r-right after all... I'm just a f-freak worth d-discarding.. No one w-would ever want me for me..Y-you told me y-you'll never l-lose your l-love for me. Y-you vowed to be f-faithful. I-i *sniff* want..a d-divorce..." I choked back a sob as I backed away from him. I know I'm being irrational. But this is what happens when you grew up being thrown away. I developed a self-mechanism of leaving before they discard me. Before they can hurt me.

"You cannot honestly mean that, Sev! I love you and Jamie! You know that!" Harry said, stepping towards me.

"N-no. I d-don't*sob* want..to do this anymore. I'm sick of you choosing *sob* your work instead of us. I-im *sob* sick of waiting for you *sob* when we need you *sob* the most. I-im sick *sob* of people using *sob* me to their benefit. You *sob* don't love *sob* us enough *sob* to live up y-your *sob* vows..."

"Sev, baby, please! Let me--"

"Let me go!!" I say as I struggled against his grip.

He and I went on a tug of war. The next thing I knew, I was lost my equilibrium and stumbled against the shelf. 

I cried in pain as the books on the shelf behind me fell down against my battered body. However, the thing that made me wail was when I felt my backside drip something. I didn't even have to look to know that it is blood. No! This cannot be happening...

"Mama!" I heard my son crying as he went down and ran over to me.

"Shhh..Jamie, m-mama's alright." I said as I caressed his tear stained cheeks. I fought to keep my eyes open while doing so.

Harry immediately sent a patronus to Madame Pomphrey and the Weasleys, presumably. When he tried to lift me up, Jamie blocked the way with a determined look on his face. I have never seen this look on our son's face ever since he promised to keep me safe.

"No! Papa hurt mama!" Thankfully, the floo roared once again and my blurry eyes can make out a frantic Madame Pomphrey rushing towards me. The last thing I heard was her shouting at Harry about what happened before I lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics at the beginning of the chapter is a memory of how he learned that Sev was pregnant with Jamie. Random flashbacks/memories will also be present on future chapters.

_"Where are we going, Sev?"_

_"You'll see." _

_"Can I at least go without the blindfold?"_

_"No! It will ruin the surprise!" _

_"Alright," I acquiesced. Sev grinned at me as he went on and proceeded to tie the piece of silk over my head. I can feel my husband's excitement radiating off the room without even looking at him. He must've prepared something really special if he's all bouncy like this. _

_All I know is that he asked me to wear something formal before pushing me inside our room to change. After that, he dragged me into the drawing room and told me that he's gonna put a blindfold on me._

_"Hold on." He says as he guides my hands to something round and cold. A pocket watch probably. I almost jumped when I felt the feeling of tugging in my navel before getting whisked off. _

_"A portkey? Now I'm getting nervous."_

_"We're almost there."_

_The familiar sound of a bell chiming assaults my ears as we went inside a door. I know this place. This is our favorite restaurant to dine in. What I can't place is why is doing this. It's neither mine or his' birthday, and our anniversary was a month ago. _

_Nevertheless, I'm proud that Sev is comfortable enough to initiate something like this. He normally hates being seen with me out in public for the fear of being criticized. We halted after walking and he guides me down to sit on a chair. _

_"You can remove them now, Harry." Sure enough, we're inside the restaurant. _

_"Sev, why are we here?" I asked as I removed the last of the piece of silk from my neck._

_"To eat dinner, obviously." He says as he bats his eyes at me before taking a sip of his glass of champagne. He's playing coy. _

_"Well, what's the occasion? I mean, you blindfolded me and were at the private area of the restaurant. Surely there must be something?" Sev giggles at my questions and shrugs them off casually._

_"What do you mean Harry? Can't I take my husband to dinner for the sake of spending time with him?" I was about to ask him once again when the waiter came to the table with our usual order. _

_"Lamb Salad with Fregola, Beef Wellington, Welsh Cawl, and Shepherd's Pie. Anything else, gentlemen?"_

_"Can you serve the Treacle Tart a bit later than usual?" Sev says as he places the napkin over his lap._

_"Will do, sir." the waiter nods and leaves._

_We ate our dinner and chatted about our day. Whenever I try to bring in the topic about what happened earlier, Sev stutters and pales before slyly changing our topic. I still think that he's up to something, but I won't comment until then. _

_It wasn't until both of us were finished when he reaches for my hand below the table. _

_"Harry."_

_"Yes, Sev?"_

_"I have a confession to make.." I can hear my heart beat faster as I processed what he said._

_"A confession?" Maybe this is why Sev arranged this dinner but..what can it be? _

_"I-i..I'm..." He stutters and plays with his fingers._

_"It's alright, love. Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll work it out somehow." _

_"But what if you don't like it? I can't bear it if you hate me for it, Harry..." I immediately panic when I noticed the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. _

_"Shhh..it's okay. You know I won't ever hate you, Sev."_

_"You promise?" _

_"I promise," I answered while taking his hand in mine._

_Sev then pulled away from my grip before taking out something from his pocket. He took his wand from his holster before casting an enlargement charm on the said item he got._

_It was a brown envelope._

_He gave the envelope to me with shaking hands before fiddling with his fingers again. I gave him a reassuring look before opening the said envelope. Inside was a document alongside a large negative transparent like image of some sort. The image itself is like a small figure in a slightly enclosed space._

_"Sev?" I looked at the picture once more before looking at my husband. I'm confused. I've never seen something like this before. What does this suppose to mean? _

_I watched as my husband's face contorted from nervousness to shock then to nervousness again. He took a deep breath before taking the photo and pushing the document towards me. _

_I was about to read the entire document but I made it to the full context. I looked at Sev for affirmation, in which he only nodded his head as his grip on the image became tighter. _

"_Yes, Harry. I'm with child." _

_I'm with child. _

_Sev's pregnant. _

_I'm gonna be a father! _

_Bloody hell, I'm actually gonna be a father!_

_"Harry say something, please."_

_"Harry?"_

"HARRY!" I instantaneously went out of my stupor when I heard Molly scream at me. It's been two hours since Sev was rushed to the emergency room and here I am, sitting at the waiting area. That was until, I was hounded by the Weasley matriarch.

"What did you do Harry?!!" 

"I-i..it was a-an accident!" 

"How is having your pregnant husband lying on the ground an accident?!! I never thought that you could do such a thing, young man!" Molly scolded me as she frantically paced back and forth, continuing to explain how what happened may cause harm to the baby.

"B-but--"

"Honestly Harry! Severus is a male bearer! He may be equipped to carry a child, but that doesn't mean that he can take such things! Male bearers are far more delicate than women in pregnancy!" 

"I didn't---"

"Severus could've lost the baby! I've never seen him so fragile! Oh how I wish---"

"I didn't know that he was pregnant." I finally managed to say.

"You didn't know that he was pregnant?" Mrs. Weasley's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Yes. I only knew about it when he started to bleed." I honestly didn't know that Sev was pregnant, and there we were, fighting over having a divorce. 

"Well that must mean---" The Weasley matriarch looked at me with shock and disbelief, her hand covering her mouth as she shook her head.

"You didn't forget to meet with Severus at the restaurant, did you?" 

"He did." The door opened, revealing a slightly crying Hermione. She went to Ron who took her in his arms.

"What happened 'mione?"

"It was horrible, Ron! Severus kept on crying even after the healer finished checking up on him! Jamie on the other hand is trying his best to make his mother happy but no to avail. The poor child can't help but to feel sad whenever Severus starts crying again."

"S-sev's alright?" 

"Yes. He's already brought to another room for recovery. He doesn't want you to enter though," Hermione gave me an apologetic look.

"Mate, I know that you won't intentionally do this to your husband and child. I've known you since we're eleven and I know that you're not a bad person. I want to hear your side Harry. Make us, make me understand." Ron looked at me with disappointment.

"I didn't mean to forget our anniversary. It's just that my teammates tagged me along to get drinks, then one thing led to another..."

"Until you got drunk and forgot about it." 

"You let Severus wait for you for the entire night at the restaurant on your seventh anniversary?!" Molly gasped.

"Yes..." I sighed, defeated. I have no excuse.

"Did anything else happened?" Ron pushed me to answer. I knew he got a feeling that I wasn't telling everything that happened. It's mostly his job to interrogate the suspects and convicts that were convicted.

"I..i..might have.."

"You might've what?"

"I might've slept with somebody back at the pub..."

"You slept with...what?! You slept with somebody else at the bloody pub while your husband waited for you?!" 

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was---"

"That is not an excuse, Harry. You should've declined to go to the pub in the first place. It's your anniversary. Blimey! I can even remember how you used to ditch on me and 'mione just to get home early to Severus back in the day!" 

I hung my head, ashamed of what I did. I honestly thought that it was Sev that night. I must've been more inebriated than I thought I was. 

"Harry, the reason why Severus was looking forward for your date was because he was planning to tell you he's expecting again." Ron said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I..i..i don't know what to do..." I admitted. I screwed up. I never would've thought that we'd come to this point. 

"Do you love Severus, Harry?" 

"I do. I love them to the point that I can't live without them, Ron. I can't lose Sev and Jamie." 

"Well if you really love them, then fight for what you feel." 

"What if he doesn't want me back?" My voice cracked as I remembered what Sev told me earlier.

_"I-i *sniff* want..a d-divorce..."_

"S-sev wants to file for a divorce..." 

"Oh, Harry, is that why you two were fighting earlier?" Molly's eyes softened.

"Yes, and I probably deserved it after everything. But I can't just give them up. I j-just can't." 

"And what about your job?" 

"What about my job?" I don't understand. What does my job as an Auror had to do with this?

"You need to quit your job if you're to pursue Severus again. It all started when you applied as an Auror, right? I've been hearing that you're spending less and less time with your family, and you're not even deterred! I'm getting worried about you, mate."

"But I can't, Ron! There are still death eaters out there! It's my job---" Ron raised his hand and interrupted me,

"No, Harry. It's not your job. We've done our part, we've fought a war. Now it's up to the authorities to finish it. If you want to continue being an Auror, then it's up to you but don't expect Severus to take that nicely. Hell, I'm even planning to resign next week so I can spend more time with 'mione and Rose!"

"But---"

"Harry, stop making excuses! Your husband is on the verge on filing a divorce and all you could think about is your job! Just for once, think of your husband and son! Think of your unborn child! Now make up your mind. Are you willing to leave behind your family just because of your job?!"

"N-no. They mean so much to me, I can't--"

"Then man up and make your marriage work! Talk to him. Don't give up on him. And for Merlin's sake, quit your job! Lady Magic knows your husband needs you right now more than ever."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry got into the room because he slipped inside without anyone's permission.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" I woke up to the sound of Jamie calling me. But when I tried to open my eyes, I realized that I cannot move. _What's happening?_

"Oh, Jamie, mama is still sleeping." I heard a familiar voice say. Wait, is that Hermione?

"Mama sleeping?"

"Yes, Jamie. Your mama is sleeping."

"Is mama okay?"

"He's fine. What makes you think that your mama's not okay, Jamie?" Her voice is gentle and yet, her tone coaxes an answer.

"Why does mama cry a lot?"

"..."

"Aunt 'mione?..." The sound of the door being opened left the question unanswered. But as I can tell, Hermione is glad that someone distracted them. I wasn't even aware that my baby boy sees me whenever I cry on the bed. I was sure that the door is locked whenever I do my pity party every night.

"How is he doing? Is he alright?" 

"He's fine, Mrs. Granger-Weasley. Fortunately, the baby wasn't harmed in any way and we thoroughly believed that the mother's magic protected the child. This often happens in most cases when an expecting mother deals with something that has a potential of risking her baby." Thank Merlin! Hearing that the little one survived gave me immeasurable relief.

"Does this always happen? I mean, when I carried my daughter, I never experienced something like that."

"It happens on case to case basis. Though it is more often that the mother's magic protects the baby when the mother has a larger magical core. It can still happen to other expecting mothers, albeit rarely, it only happens when it's extremely dire especially if it could endanger the child."

"I get it now. If the mother has a larger magical core, then it's more likely that their magic protects their baby. So it's truly a blessing that Severus' magic protected his child."

"Indeed, Mrs. Granger-Weasley. Now, where is Mr. Potter's husband? I would like to discuss with him the proper medication and treatment his husband will be getting after he's to be released?" No! I don't want to be with Harry! 

"Uhmm...that can be a problem." I can hear Hermione answer. 

"Humor me, Mrs. Granger-Weasley. I've heard a lot of stories ever since I started working here at St. Mungos."

"Well, you see, Severus and Harry's relationship is a bit on the rocks...as you can say. I know for a fact that stress and extensive emotions are not good for the baby, so is it possible that somebody else can take care of him at the remainder of his pregnancy other than his husband?" 

"If that's the case, then yes. Somebody else can look after the patient as long as they're capable and the expecting mother doesn't have negative feelings with it. Now, the question is who will be Mr. Potter's guardian for the next seven months?"

"Uhmm...I haven't thought about that to be honest.."

"Then let us leave that for now. I think it will be better if you ask Mr. Potter about this first, to know which guardian will be most suitable for him." 

"I'll ask him when he wakes up," 

"Good. I'll come back in a couple of hours, hopefully by then, Mr. Potter has already been aware of the issue." The door closes as the healer finished talking. 

"Aunt 'mione?"

"Yes, Jamie?" 

"Who's that man?"

"Oh. Jamie, the man earlier is a healer."

"What's a healer?" 

"A healer takes care of sick people to make them feel better."

"Like mama?"

"Like mama, Jamie." Hermione laughs.

I try to open my eyes again, but this time, I can feel my eyelids move. Everytime I try to move, my body doesn't respond. I feel like I'm having a sleep paralysis. 

"Mama!" I hear my little tyke squeal.

"What is it Jamie?"

"It moved! Mama's finger moved!"

"Stay right here, Jamie." She says as she runs away, to find a healer, probably.

I gasped as my eyes finally opened after multiple tries. The first thing that I saw were my son's eyes looking at me with excitement and worry. 

"Mama! You're awake! You're awake!" Jamie squeals as he hugs me.

"Mama's alright," I say, cradling my eldest in my arms. 

"Severus, I'm glad you're finally awake!" Hermione says as she enters the room along with a healer.

"Indeed. Thankfully, I'm conscious now and I'm ready to fix whatever is left in my marriage." 

"That is good to hear, Mr. Potter, but unfortunately, you may have to consider doing those things." the healer tells me in a sympathetic voice. What does she mean by that?

"I beg your pardon?" 

"The head healer sends his notice about getting you a new guardian. He explained to me that you and your husband are not in good terms, therefore may cause emotional extremes and stress which is not good for the baby. He advises that you assign somebody else jurisdiction if ever we need to do a major treatment or operation on your person." 

"So let me get this straight. I need a new guardian to avoid complications during my pregnancy?"

"That is the main reason,"

"Does this mean that I won't see my husband again?"

"Not necessarily, Mr. Potter. But the head healer highly recommends that you do, though it's still your choice."

______________________________________________________________

"Don't pressure yourself, Severus. You only did what you think is the right thing to do." 

"I-i...i'm not sure anymore, Hermione." I signed the papers. Harry's not my guardian anymore.

"O-our marriage is f-falling apart. First this, then now what? I already sent off my request for filing a divorce to the ministry!" It wasn't supposed to be like this. 

"A divorce?! Have you talked about...you know?"

"I did!!! H-he admitted it in my face! He went on and described how great of a lay he had and not even once did he acknowledge our anniversary!!"

"You mean..he didn't?" Hermione gasped.

"He didn't! He didn't even remember o-our anniversary. H-he made excuses! He even c-called me...I n-never would've t-thought.."

"Oh, Severus."

"I-i was s-supposed to tell...he didn't..h-he didn't..." I can't. I can't hold it in anymore. I broke down into Hermione's arms again like the last time. 

"Shhhhh...it's alright, Severus. Let it all out."

"I-it hurts so m-much!" We didn't even notice Jamie was awake until I felt his magic waft around the room.

"Mama? Why are you crying?" He asks, his eyes filled with worry. 

I wipe my tears away from my eyes before I face my son once again. Jamie had fallen asleep next to me a while ago. I think my crying woke him up from his sleep. He wasn't supposed to see me like this.

"I-it's nothing, Jamie. See, mama's not crying." I try to smile at him, but by his reaction, I'm guessing that I'm failing miserably.

"Mama, don't lie! You're crying! You're crying again!" Jamie whimpered as he protectively hugged me.

"I h-hate it when mama cries. I-it makes me sad." I gave Hermione a look, silently telling her that I need some time alone with Jamie. She looks at me with empathy before leaving the room. 

"Hush, J-jamie. It's gonna be fine..." I said as I ran my hand through his hair, 

"B-but mama!"

"It's alright. I'll tell you what, if mama stops crying, then will you be happy?" I try to negotiate with my son, ignoring the fact that another tear fell down my cheek.

"You won't cry anymore?" He asks me, his voice filling with so much hope that it kills me a bit.

"I won't." I won't cry in his presence anymore. He doesn't have to know. He's too young to understand.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise, mama." He holds out his small pinky for me to reach.

"Piny promise," I entwined my pinky with his. Jamie's frown immediately turns and he's finally smiling. 

"Yay! Mama won't cry anymore!" I'm sorry, Jamie. But I think mama cannot hold on to this promise for too long. 

______________________________________________________________

This time, I woke up listening to Harry bicker to the Healer in charge. Thank Merlin Hermione decided to take Jamie to Malfoy Manor. She told me that she's gonna go meet the other Weasleys outside, but then, Jamie didn't want to see his father. So we decided that he stays with his Uncle Draco for a while.

"What do you mean he's assigned to a different ward?!" Harry asked, his voice dripping with worry. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but the records and the head healer told me so. It seems as your husband has been listed on a different ward, meaning, everything that concerns your husband's medical concern is not under your jurisdiction."

"But I'm his husband! We're married, surely there is--"

"Again, I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. If you wish to complain please inquire to the head healer handling him. I am sure that there is a reason why he didn't assign you to take care of your husband, after all, our patient's wellness and safety is our number one priority."

"Is he alright?" He acquiesced.

"The baby is miraculously fine and has not been harmed, thankfully." I heard the healer's footsteps go further.

I finally let him know that I'm already conscious when the healer left. Harry looked at me with worried eyes while I returned it with a hurt and disbelieving expression. Maybe it would be best if we take a break. Our relationship is nothing but lies, doubts and miscommunications. He tried to hold my hand but I quickly moved it out of the way.

"I heard what you said earlier." I said in the tone that I always use when scolding my Slytherins.

"Sev, it's not like that! It's just that I---" Harry reasoned out but I cut him immediately off.

"What?! You think I want my children to grow up neglected by their own father?! News Flash, Potter, unlike you, I want my children to be free of such things. It's better that we part rather than our children to grow up around you, knowing that their father prioritizes his job more than them." I sighed before continuing,

"Expect the divorce papers tomorrow morning, I'll have an Unspeakable arrange it."

"You're joking! Please tell me you're joking, Sev. Please."

"Dammit, Potter. Why won't you just let me go?!" my tears are falling now. I don't like this one bit, but I'm at my limit. 

"I love you! I love you and Jamie! Don't you want to be with me anymore?"

"I'm sorry, but the Harry I loved left a few years ago when he started neglecting his own son. We-we haven't been passionate these past few months also. I honestly feel like you're only using my body when we're having sex sometimes. I'm not even sure what to think about how you spent night after night of going home late, doing Merlin knows what, especially after you admitted that you only see me as such…" I admit, hiding my face with my hair.

"Are we a toy to be played with? To be used when wanted and thrown aside if you get bored? Tell me, Harry. How can you not care when Jamie got sick?! How can you say that he'll be fine and get better?! Even Madame Pomphrey was worried sick! How can you choose your work over your own son?!" 

"It's not like that---"

"And how about us, _love_? How long have you been going out behind my back?! How long have you've been warming other people's bed only to go home and touch me with those same filthy hands!" Angry tears started to stream down my face.

"Listen, if you'd just let me--"

"Have you even noticed how scripted our bedroom life had been lately?" I asked, my teeth gnashing as I watched my husband's face contort to cluelessness. 

"Our bedroom life?"

"You're not even aware, are you?! Harry, everytime we bloody fuck, you only ram into me like I was nothing but a hole. You don't kiss nor prepare me anymore like you used to do. You don't even know that all of my cries were actually cries of pain. We never made love anymore. All you seem to want is a quick shag, and then after that, you sleep, eat and go to work, that's it." I can't believe he doesn't know that! He doesn't even notice that our sex feels automated and forced, like it has a schedule of some sorts. And the last time was two months ago...after that..incident.

"I-I'm becoming like my mother, Harry. I promised myself that I'm not going to do that.." Oh, yes. Dearest mum. She's the only one who showed me any form of kindness and love throughout my childhood even before I met Lily. But then, I had always wondered why she stayed with my sad excuse of a father instead of going away with me. She would be beaten and raped by him daily. I would look on, wishing to help her and everytime I did, he would whip out his belt and lash it at me. Look where her supposed love had gone to. Mum died when I was entering my last year in Hogwarts after my father finally killed her when she failed to bring him his liquor in time.

"Sev..."

"J-just let me go, Harry. I'm not happy anymore. You're not happy anymore. Our relationship is falling apart. You have different priorities now...and apparently we’re not a part of it..I-I should've known better than to fall for you,"

"Do you regret our relationship, Sev?" he said, his voice cracking.

"No. Our relationship may have been bitter..sweet, but it has given me Jamie and the little one I'm carrying now. I couldn't be happier. It's just, I shouldn't have said yes to your proposal that quickly. I completely have forgotten that you're still young. You have different priorities now. If only you were there with me, with us." I said while involuntarily caressing my abdomen.

"Please. Give me one more chance,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sev's new medical guardian is Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

It was six in the morning when the Ministry owl arrived tapping on his window. Severus stared at the divorce papers as he held a cup of tea on his right hand. The response for his petition for a divorce was surprisingly quicker than what he had hoped for. Normally, it would take at least a fortnight for the ministry to approve such a request since divorce is supposedly a big deal in the Wizarding World. Instead of the common two weeks, his letter was approved within 48 hours and was enclosed with the divorce papers. He gingerly placed down his cup before picking up the document for him to skim. 

It had been two days since he was released from St. Mungo’s. He and Jamie are currently staying in Malfoy Manor much to the dismay of the Weasleys. Severus had explained that he cannot bear to stay in Grimmauld Place anymore because of all the bad memories while staying in the Burrow would mean taking the risk of encountering Harry again. Their last meeting at St. Mungo’s had proven that Harry wasn’t willing to let him go and that he will prove his love for them even if it takes forever. 

_ Draco had entered his room while his husband was pleading him to withdraw his request for a divorce. The young Malfoy immediately went towards the Gryffindor before clutching his collar before punching him straight in the face. _

_“What did you do, Scar Head?!” he yelled as he punched Harry again._

_"Draco, stop! That's enough!" Severus said as he watched the scene in front of him._

_The blonde shoved the Gryffindor to the ground before sitting at the edge of the bed, glaring. His eyes softened as saw his godfather's tears. He told Severus that he wants to replace Hermione as his medical guardian._

_"No, you're not. Hermione will be a great guardian for Sev." Harry wiped the blood dripping out of his mouth._

_"Oh, really, Potter? I'm more eligible to be Uncle Severus' guardian since that know-it-all friend of yours is too soft. She'll crumble under your pathetic excuses and will let you come close to my godfather again. And then what? You'll hurt him again? I don't think so, Pot Head." Draco sneered._

_"I love my husband. I will never hurt him!" he huffed indignantly, his hands clenching._

_Draco laughed at his statement and blatantly told him that he already had hurt his godfather. He'll be damned if he let that continue on especially now that Severus is pregnant. _

_Both of them were about to fight again but luckily the head healer entered. He escorted Harry out of the room, stating that he is causing distress to his pregnant husband. Harry in turn pleaded, telling Severus that he'll change for them. All he needs is a chance to prove himself once again to his family._

_Severus declined, telling him to expect the divorce papers soon. He told Harry that he's tired, and he can't bear to let his children and himself be hurt anymore. He looked away as Harry was being dragged away, his hands covering his face as he cried._

He honestly doesn’t believe that Harry could change that quickly for them. He’d long accepted the fact that his young husband’s passion was truly being an Auror. Accepting his proposal that quickly had been a foolish choice. He should’ve been more rational about it. But then again, he had accepted because he had believed that following his heart will lead to them being happy just this once. Or maybe it was because he was so starved for affection to the point that he didn’t want to let the only thing that showed romantic interest in him go.

Harry had…changed to say the least. It’s almost as if the Harry that he came to know and love never existed. Gone were the blissful moments of them bonding as a couple and as a family. He misses the days when his husband would just be there and hold him while whispering sweet nothings into his ear, telling him that everything’s gonna be alright. He misses their heated kisses and passionate lovemaking. But most of all, he misses the adoring husband and father that sees his family as his priority.

His normally composed façade started to dwindle as his quill hovered over the signature line. He knows that signing will officially end their relationship for good. A small part of him wanted to forgive Harry and to just continue upon loving him blindly. Though, it would mean risking his heart and children from suffering. He couldn’t afford making the same mistake as his mother did. He loves his children and he knows that leaving would be much better for them.

With an aching heart, his slightly shaking hands signed the papers. Severus covered the ink pot before resting his hands on his head, crying out his frustration and pain. He actually did it. He can’t believe that he had signed their divorce papers. Their seven years together is now nothing. 

The ink blotted a bit as some of his tears landed on the document. He wiped his eyes before taking the papers in his hands once again. There’s no going back now. All he needs to do now is to give the papers to Harry and then it will hopefully be over. 

Severus folded the papers and placed it inside the envelope before stamping it with a seal. He called Kreacher and told him to bring Harry the letter. He also told him that he won't be waiting for a response. The house elf popped away with a nod, leaving him alone again.

Severus stood up from his chair with an extreme urge of losing himself to the comfort of drinking firewhisky. He wants to forget, even just for a little while. It would've been a great idea except for the fact that he's pregnant. He let out a sigh and made his way to his room. It wouldn't do for Jamie to see him crying. He had a promise to live up to, afterall.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry immediately panicked when he learnt that his husband's rooms were now vacant. He just went back to Grimmauld Place to take a bath and change clothes when he noticed that the room Sev was admitted in was empty. 

He tried to ask some of the healers where the patient went, but they all refused to answer, stating that the information is highly confidential and that they were sworn with an oath by the medical guardian who signed the papers for his husband's discharge.

After learning that piece of information, he immediately went to the Burrow. He hoped that the Ferret failed upon getting custody and that Hermione remained as his husband's guardian. 

Harry knocked on the door and prayed that his husband and child were inside. Hermione answered the door since Ron was getting ready upstairs. Ron was going to the Auror Department later on to personally give his resignation letter to Kingsley as to fulfill his promise to his wife and daughter to spend time with them.

The same cannot be said for Harry. Throughout waiting for his husband on the past days at St. Mungo's, he had only managed to file for a leave. After being scolded by his family and his own husband, he still hadn't really grasped how maintaining as an Auror affects his relationship with Severus and his children.

In his mind, the only problem was that he had forgotten their anniversary and that he slept with someone else when he got intoxicated that night. He's aware about what he's done and it disgusts him. Hence, he vows to never repeat the same mistakes again. What he doesn't understand was that his family is hurting and that they cannot bear being neglected and being set aside anymore.

All he needs to do is to woo them back, and to never to do those things again. He guesses that he can manage making time for them, even just at least a day in every week. He cannot risk giving away too much time away from work since he might miss out something on the Auror Department. 

Kingsley had told him at his first day that he can be promoted as high as Head Auror if he really wanted to. At first, he was reluctant, he had a family after all. He doesn't want to trade anything, even his time upon capturing dark wizards if it means that he'll give up Severus and Jamie from his life. They're too precious and important for him to lose. 

But then, after a _meeting_ alongside some Unspeakables and the Head Auror, he had realized that it was his duty to get rid of all the pests and remaining rogue death eaters. He was the Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. It was his destiny, the continuation of his fate in the prophecy.

Severus had been pleading for him to let him go when he last saw him at St. Mungo's. He admits that seeing his husband crying out to him made him panic. That hasn't happened before in their marriage. He has never seen those beautiful black orbs glisten with pain and hurt ever since the Battle of Hogwarts years ago. 

Harry can swear that something is off about everything but at the same time he feels sated. Like he was just fulfilling something, like a goal that he never he knew he had. It's almost as if everything in his life has found it's meaning.

The funny thing is that it's contradicting. Ever since he had proposed and married Severus, he knew where he was really meant to be. It only strengthened when Jamie was born. Seeing his child for the first time made him cry, thanking Lady Magic that he had found Severus and that they were gifted with a little angel.

He wasn't supposed to hurt the ones he loves. He wasn't supposed to neglect and cause them pain. Everything would be fine as long as he's doing his job as an Auror, would it? It would keep them safe from danger, after all.

Harry went inside the Burrow, sitting at a chair while Hermione prepares tea. She explains that Molly had taken Rose with her to see her great aunt Muriel while all of the others were at either at their work or somewhere else. 

There was a pregnant pause in between them before Harry tentatively asks why Sev's room were vacant when he got there. He looked away from her assessing gaze as he tried to ask her if she knows where Sev was transferred since she was his medical guardian. 

His wishes of reuniting with his family however were crushed when Hermione told her about how she was replaced and sent home by the healer in charge.

"C-could you repeat that, Hermione?"

"Severus was discharged earlier from St. Mungo's when you went home. When I first learnt about it, I thought that I was gonna be the one to sign the papers, but then I saw Draco with the head healer. Unfortunately, with him replacing me as his medical guardian, I had no say in where he was taken to stay. I'm so sorry, Harry." Hermione said with remorse.

"Oh..b-but but you know where he had taken Sev and Jamie, right?" 

"Unfortunately, no. They placed a secrecy ward around the room after I left. I guess they didn't want anyone to know where Severus has been taken to recuperate,"

"Are you sure you don't have any idea at all?" 

"I have a few guesses. He mentioned that he'll bring Severus to Malfoy Manor, but I'm not sure about that. All of the other Weasleys assume that since that's the place he'll be most likely to be brought to." she stated as she sat down on a chair alongside their tea. 

"T-that's brilliant!" Harry stood up abruptly from his seat, making Hermione almost drop the teacup she was holding.

"What's brilliant, mate?" Ron asked as he went down the flight of stairs with an envelope in his hands.

"I'm going to Malfoy Manor, Hermione told me that Sev and Jamie might be in there."

“Harry, you can’t just go in there uninvited! You’ll violate the agreement regarding what Draco signed up. He’s Severus’ medical guardian now. Aren’t you scared about what he can do to you? Or maybe the possibility that they may not be there?”

"I have to go there, Hermione. It's my only lead to where my family can be."

"I hate to break it to you, but she's right, mate. Besides, Draco may file trespassing against you. Can't you have a talk with the ferret first, you know, to personally ask him if you can visit? It will be better than to rush to Malfoy Manor uninvited." Ron shrugged before giving his wife the letter for her to review.

"But I wa-" Harry stopped talking when he noticed that it's already three in the afternoon. All intent of going to the Malfoy Manor to possibly see his husband and child went out of the window. He needs to go home and change so he can do his Auror duties.

"You were saying something, Harry?" the said Gryffindor shook his head and looked at his best friends with confusion.

"What?"

"You were saying something earlier, remember?"

"I was?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other with worry etched on their faces. Something's definitely wrong here.

"Yes, about trespassing in Malfoy Manor," Harry's eyebrows scrunched up, was he really saying something?

"Oh yeah, I'll do that later. I _**need**_ to go back to the Auror Department, I'll go there after I finish my shift." He said, quickly making his way to the floo, not even caring to say goodbye to his best friends.

Hermione handed the letter back to his husband and sat back to her chair earlier. Ron took a seat across her and poured himself a cup of tea before talking.

"Something's off with Harry," the redhead stated, thinking of how his best mate seemed to space out, forgetting how he was defending why he should go to Malfoy Manor to check if Severus and Jamie were there.

"I know. Did you hear how he shrugged off the topic like he doesn't care for his family at all! For Merlin's sake, it's like he cares more about his job rather than Severus and Jamie! If this keeps up, I wouldn't even blame Severus if he filed a divorce against Harry," 

"If he filed? I thought Severus already filed one?" Ron took a sip of his tea, idly wondering if he can somehow punch Harry in face, just to see if it will help awaken him to what's happening to his family. It's true that he didn't like Severus even for a bit, but that was before he actually knew the person behind the professor persona he put up during the war. Now, he thinks that the man deserved better than Harry, even if he is his best mate.

"Oh, he did? I still can't blame him. Harry is being a jerk, so much different from what he was back in the day. Remember when he used to ditch us just to stay with Severus and Jamie?" Her lips turned into a smile as she recalled how much Harry had been a devoted father and husband, always doting and showering his family with his love and attention.

"Yes, I remember." He agreed, wistfully wishing that Harry would somehow change to be the man he used to be.

"Can you do me a favor, Ron?" Hermione asked warily as her hand moved to lightly squeeze his hand.

"Anything," the redhead looked at his wife with assurance, assuming that whatever she will say will most likely help their best friend.

"I would like you to follow Harry back to the Auror Department." There was a pregnant pause in between them before Ron answered back,

"Follow him?" 

"Yes, follow him. I thought that since you were going there to give your resignation letter, might as well check on Harry. That is, if you'll be okay with it?" He gave a small smile, indicating that he'll do it for the sake of their best friend. 

"I'm more than okay with it 'mione, besides, I think there's something about the way Harry acts in regards of his job. It's almost as if he has an obsession or something, I just can't tell what it is." Ron spent a few more minutes with his wife before giving her a kiss and to wait for him to get home. He told her that he'll also be stopping by at Hogsmeade to buy Rose some fizzing whizbees and chocolate frogs at Honeydukes since she agreed to accompany her grandmother.

Hermione gave her husband her goodbyes before watching him use the floo to get to the Auror Department. She just hopes that Harry will awaken in time before Severus finally bursts and cut off his ties with him.


	8. Chapter 8

After signing the divorce papers, Severus went to retire to his chambers for the remainder of the day. He placed the most complicated wards that he knew on the door and let his emotions all out. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to wallow in self-pity like a dejected teenage boy after asking her crush to go out with him. But somehow he found himself casting a silencing charm to muffle the sound of his cries anyway.

He felt as if his heart was being torn away from his body, making every punishment and torture that he ever received in his life seem like nothing. He supposed that he should've known better, that every happiness he would ever had the privilege to have will only be temporary. 

It's his fault anyway, letting himself fall for Harry like that. He idly thought of what could've happened if he disregarded him when he appeared at his home at Spinner's End and still proceeded in his plan to go to Prince Manor. That would mean that he won't be enduring the pain being hurt, he won't know the feeling of being loved someone, but most of all, that would mean that he wouldn't have Jamie and his little one. 

Severus got up from his bed and made his way towards the window. He looked on the vast forest, his right hand unconsciously making its way to his small bump. He couldn't hide in Malfoy Manor forever, Harry would eventually know where he is. He had been there after all. Besides, he cannot do this to his godson. He won't abuse his kindness and live there.

Perhaps he can still continue his plans. He and Jamie can move in to Prince Manor without anyone being the wiser. He knew that Draco will support him upon his decision and shis display at St. Mungo's is more than enough for him to know that he won't tell anyone where they went.

Severus must've somehow fell asleep while pondering about his next move because the next thing he knew, Draco was yelling at him behind the door, demanding that he'd be let in at once. At the threat of blowing up the door, he gingerly got up from his bed and opened the door, not that his wards will allow that, of course. 

The blond only shook his head when he noticed the tear stains on Severus' cheeks. It seems like his godfather had been crying again. He silently cursed Potter, vowing that he'll make the Griffyndor pay for hurting Severus and Jamie. Maybe then Scar Head would realize that the threat he gave him years ago was not merely a threat.

He escorted his godfather to the dining hall, where a very bubbly Jamie was already placing food on his plate. The toddler stopped when he saw them, quickly getting off his chair and running towards his mother. He then began to ramble about how he had missed going to the Manor.

Severus shook his head fondly as his son filled their breakfast with chatter. Jamie's eyes twinkled with glee when his Uncle Draco told him that they could visit the nearby village if his mum approved. 

Severus looked at his godson and nodded. He wouldn't deprive his son the freedom of going outside despite of them going into hiding. Besides, the the nearby village was a private one, and he had made friends with the locals way back to his youth.

Lucius, Narcissa and Regulus used to bring him along when they go there. It was their hideaway place whenever they want to get away and relax. They have discovered the village after they have strayed too far from the Manor's wards. 

It had been a rough season for the Slytherins since the Marauders (minus Pettigrew and Lupin) had managed to sweep the House Cup with ease by physically attacking them. This goes from jinxing their brooms to "accidentally" bumping into them during matches. 

Whenever they try to tell it to Madam Hooch, Dumbledore will somehow intervene and pass it off as an exaggeration or a slight misunderstanding.

One day, the four of them were drinking firewhisky and joking about leaving the country inside the pub at the private village. They want avoid the war since they didn't really care about blood purity. The joke however was taken into consideration, and was immediately turned into a plan. 

Lucius had discovered from the goblins that his great-great-great-great-grandfather Armand Malfoy has a property in France that wasn't in the wills and was unclaimed by anyone. Warwick, the keeper of the Malfoy vaults, told him that he could probably claim the property since he was a descendant. The only problem was that he has to be of age to claim it since he was underage and not emancipated.

They planned on leaving the country via international portkey on the night of Lucius' seventeenth birthday. They never made it. Apparently, Abraxas also planned for his son to take the dark mark early. The Dark Lord had ordered him to bring his son alongside his friend to be marked that night.

Voldemort had first heard from his followers about Severus Snape. The boy may be a half-blood, but there was no denying that he had a talent in duelling and potions. He could someone like him in his cause.

Narcissa was spared from taking the dark mark only because of the fact that the Dark Lord rarely marks his female followers. Regulus was marked two years ago after Walburga and Orion Black learned that Sirius finally ran away to live with the Potters. It was their way of reassurance of their allegiance with the Dark Lord.

The little tyke pouted then smiled. He continued to eat his breakfast with vigour, the promise of visiting the village making him giddy with excitement. The last time he went there was last Christmas, when his father had a last minute breakthrough on a case, leaving them alone to celebrate. 

His mum had then decided for them to go to see the Christmas program and parade. Never in his life had he seen a place so lively and bright that day. It's such a shame that his father didn't get to come with them. He would've loved to experience everything they did with him. Sadly, all his father does now is to make his mum cry. He wasn't even at the house most of the time. 

Jamie soon finished his breakfast and ran upstairs to change from his pajamas. Draco and Severus were left at the dining hall staring at the empty seat where Jamie had sat. 

"Uncle Sev, not that I'm prying but, how in the world did Jamie knew about the village? I mean, it took me six years before I noticed that beyond the forest was an illusion, and that's considering that I've lived here for the most of my life." 

"I took him there last Christmas. That's the first time we spent the holiday outdoors. You should've seen the smile on his face when the fireworks began. I would trade anything just to see my son smile like that again."

"What about Potter?"

"Potter? He was suddenly called that night, an "emergency" he said. I'm not quite sure if he was telling the truth, considering what has happened to our marriage now." Severus looked at him with mixed emotions.

Draco can see sadness lacing the angry eyes of his godfather. He cannot fathom how long it is since he last saw him smile genuinely. He was wary at first when he learned that Potter was dating Severus. It wasn't common knowledge, but his godfather was fragile and soft on the inside. His father and mother had made it their mission to protect Severus until they lost their lives in the final battle.

Now that they're gone, he had promised himself that he would continue what his parents did, considering that Severus was like an uncle to him. Now that Potter had broken his heart, he cannot help but to want to hex the Griffyndor to oblivion. He cursed him for the fifth time that day, wishing that he hadn't been more lenient about the situation.

But by the looks of it, it won't be long until Jamie becomes like his godfather. The child had already been ignoring his father, hating him and settling an unhealthy grudge because he makes his mother cry. Severus had also mentioned about the time when Jamie's accidental magic had kept Potter from touching them after an argument.

"I'd say he was a cheating bastard right from the beginning, after all, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." He sneered, subtly referencing Sirius Black's reputation among women and men alike.

"Come on, now, Harry's not that bad." 

"Not that bad?! Have you forgotten how he slept with that chit at your anniversary Uncle Sev? He doesn't deserve you," 

"I haven't forgotten about that Dragon, it's just that I don't think he really meant to cheat on me. He's young...and attractive...I've known long before that he may get bored of me one day. I'm not such a great catch, afterall."

"Uncle Sev, don't think of yourself like that. You're beautiful, just the way you are, inside and out." Severus snorted at the reply.

"I have a mirror, you know. Don't try to fool me with those lies now. It may have worked with Lucius and Narcissa, but I'm now quite sure that I'm not pleasant in any way that you speak, just like how my father told me..." 

Draco was gonna argue, but then Jamie had come rushing down with his best clothes on. The toddler's smile made his heart break a little. It seems like his Uncle wasn't lying about him being that happy about visiting the village.

"Mama! Mama! Let's go! I wanna see the fireworks!" Severus chuckled at his son's response, if only he would smile like that all the time.

"Jamie, it's still morning, sweetheart. Besides, it's not Christmas yet for another three months." Jamie pouted at his mother, disappointed that he won't see the fireworks display. 

"It's alright, mum. As long as you're with me, I'm happy." He smiled, hugging Severus tightly as though he would disappear. 

Severus eyes softened when he heard his son whisper the words that made him shiver.

_"Don't ever leave me, mum."_

He dropped down to his son, and returned the hug with all his love. A lone tear fell down his cheek as he gently carded his fingers on his son's hair. He would never ever abandon his son, even if it means fighting against the Boy-Who-Lived for the custody of his children. 

After a while, both mother and son parted and waved goodbye to Draco, promising to return before sunset. Severus held his son's hand and walked away towards the direction of the forest where the illusion holds to protect the village.

Draco stood, watching the scene with his fists clenched, anger and determination running through his veins. Without a second thought, he immediately went to the floo to meet up with their family lawyer with the intent of solidifying Sev's annulment against Potter. He would make sure that that Pot Head will never hurt his godfather nor Jamie ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Severus' backstory will be revealed in further chapters. I kept it a bit more ambiguous so I can change it up anytime,


	9. Chapter 9

Severus held his son's hand as they both passed through the illusion. He let out a small smile when he felt the familiarity and magic rush through his veins. There's just something about the village that makes him feel safe and at home. 

He can't help but wonder of what could've their life been if he, Lucius, Narcissa and Regulus never left the village. They would probably still be alive, and all of them would be free of everything expected of them.

He lets out a wistful smile as he remembered the first time he was brought here. His three best friends had literally dragged him to the village after one stressful Friday.

It was the day James Potter hanged him upside down, causing him to accidentally call Lily a mudblood. She left the scene without another word, but he could've sworn that her childhood friend's lips formed the faintest curve of a smile in the crowd when he was levitated up in the air.

But before his tormentor could even pull his pants down for hurting his beloved Lily, a slightly panting Lucius appeared. He cancelled the spell with a silent liberacorpus alongside a cushioning spell on the ground.

Severus landed on the ground with a thump and immediately went up behind his friend. Lucius reassured Sev before lashing at all the students watching the scene, telling them that bullying a fellow student is not something to be made fun of. After hearing his threats and notice, the audience immediately scampered away, afraid of what the young Malfoy would do to them if they continued to stay.

James and Sirius stayed, their hands gripping their wands tight and a spell at the tip of their tongues. Remus looked on the impending fight whereas Peter already fled with the crowd, afraid of being dragged into another possible detention with Filch.

Severus stood behind his friend, silently telling him to drop it and that they leave. It's not worth the points that they will lose once the professors learned about it. He knew that it wouldn't matter because the headmaster would choose his golden Griffyndors over their words anyway.

As though he didn't hear anything, Lucius stepped closer to the two marauders. He then proceeded to deduct points to their house for bullying a student while also earning them a long word about their excessive pranking to all of the students.

Sirius Black never liked to be told about not and what to do. It reminded him of how controlling his mother and father were back when he was still living with them. While the Malfoys are an ancient noble pureblood family, they are still considered dark. They don't deserve his respect.

Being annoyed that their prank on Snivellous was spoiled by another slimy Slytherin, he went all in and sent a charm, not caring if Lord Malfoy would come to Hogwarts for the action he'd done. They have the side of the headmaster anyway since they're Griffyndors. It's those Slytherins that are evil afterall.

Lucius was so busy making his point that he totally missed the spell aimed at him. He only noticed it when Severus pushed him, taking the brunt of the hex with his skinny frame. 

Luckily, Severus also managed to dodge the spell albeit barely. The blonde teen saw rage as he recognized that the hex Black sent wasn't a hex at all. It a was a severing charm. Diffindo.

Severus shouted in pain when he hit the ground. He clutched his left side with both of his hands, trying to stop the warm liquid from trickling down his body. He may have had a high tolerance in pain because of his father, but that doesn't mean that he was stabbed at home. The most that Tobias did to him was being hit by a beer bottle in the head after getting beaten up.

He was about to draw his wand but then Professor McGonagall was suddenly going to their direction. It seems like a student had called her after all of the commotion. 

The Transfiguration Professor immediately confiscated their wands and stooped down towards the injured student. She hurriedly asked them what spell was used, but Sirius and James kept silent.

Lucius looked at the duo and snarled, telling the Professor that Severus had managed to avoid an intentional Diffindo casted towards him originally. 

She sent a patronus to Madame Pomphrey, stating that her presence was needed immediately. Within a few minutes, the Mediwitch appeared with her duffle bag in hand. One look from the distance already told her that the injured party was once again Severus Snape. The poor dear.

The first time he treated the boy was after the sorting ceremony on his first year. He was rushed to the medical wing after being punched in the face by Sirius for unknown reasons. James Potter claimed that "snivellous" insulted his best mate while the Malfoy heir had defended that Severus wasn't even doing anything. His claim was backed up by Narcissa and Regulus Black amongst a couple of bystanders. Of course, after being healed, both parties are called to the Headmaster's office. 

She knelt to the ground and gasped when she saw the blood accumulation on Severus' robes. She opened her duffle bag, got her supplies, cleaned and patched up the gash. Luckily the gash wasn't that totally deep. The mediwitch also grabbed a vials of pain relieving potion and dreamless sleep. 

Madame Pomphrey returned her supplies inside her duffle bag before she casted a levitation spell on Severus. She needs the Slytherin to rest in the medical wing for at least a day or two. During the duration of his stay, she'll make sure that neither the headmaster nor Minerva would be able to get close to him. The same could be said about the marauders.

Being so fed up with the unequal treatment towards other houses, she decided that she'll silently help those in need. Lady Magic knows that she failed to help Tom during his time here and she regrets it everyday. Maybe if she had helped him then he wouldn't become so engulfed with his hatred towards muggles. 

She didn't even stop to talk to Minerva about what had happened because as much as she is a good friend, she is also biased towards her Gryffindors like the headmaster.

Lucius followed her as she started to move towards the castle. He heard Professor McGonagall call him to stay and explain what had happened but he didn't care. He wouldn't leave his friend no matter what. She wouldn't believe him anyway and even if she did, she'll still be biased upon the punishment.

Severus woke up after a whole day of sleeping. He was confused at first, wondering why he was in the infirmary, and then he remembered everything. He half hoped that Lily would somehow visit him, but then again, the mediwitch told him that the only ones who visited him were Regulus, Lucius and Narcissa.

Regulus visited longer than the couple did. Lucius and Narcissa headed back to the common room thirty minutes before curfew. They asked him if he was gonna come along, but he had refused, saying that he'll follow after a while. Madame Pomphrey didn't comment until the Slytherin was still in the infirmary an hour after curfew.

After a day and half, he was discharged from the hospital wing with a side note from Madame Pomphrey to avoid straineous activities. 

Although Severus may only think of him as one of his best friends, he will always love him deep inside his heart. He never spoke about his feelings, but he did write about it in his journals. He doesn't want his relationship with Severus to change and if keeping his true emotions about his best friend is the way to go, then so be it. Besides, his mother will kill them both if she finds out. It's bad enough that he witnessed his own older brother being disowned and getting marked for it, he doesn't want Sev to suffer just because he loves him.

The moment Severus left the hospital wing, chaos ensued. Dumbledore wasted no time and asked for his presence to go to his office for a talk about what happened. Severus bowed his head, knowing that he'll be blamed once more upon what had happened at the lake. He was about to go to the office when Lucius suddenly appeared in front of him.

The blonde continued to frown as they made their way to the headmaster's office together. He already knew that Dumbledore would resort to this after his friend got discharged, so he came prepared. During his visit in the infirmary, he along with Narcissa and Regulus had composed a letter to be sent to his father about the news. 

Eventhough Sev was a half-blood and despised by his father, the man couldn't help to be fond of him since he was talented and favored by his Dark Lord. It wouldn't be long until Abraxas would go to the Ministry or use his influence to make sure that his friend won't take the end of the stick of the Marauders' pranks, that is if the headmaster would stay stubborn after a quick ultimatum.

Both of them sat on the opposite side of the headmaster. It was apparent that he wasn't expecting Lucius accompanying Severus up to his office. Talking to the other Slytherin would be easy since the boy is obviously poor and lonesome. But with a Malfoy in tow? It is virtually impossible to control the issue now.

He offered them some of his sherbet lemons before finally addressing the elephant in the room. He explained that what happened at the lake was merely a harmless prank gone wrong, and that he had already punished James and Sirius with two weeks of detention with Filch.

Severus' face reddened when he heard the headmaster's description of what happened, immediately telling that he was swung upside down by the two Gryffindors while he was just minding his own business by reading under a tree near the lake. He was then let down by his friend, which was also a Head Boy, and was attacked unprovoked when he tried to save Lucius from being hexed for standing up for him.

He lifted up his robes and pointed at his bandaged midsection. While it already stopped bleeding for the past day, it still hurts. Madame Pomphrey heavily advised him to avoid touching it or getting it bumped at all costs. She even gave him three vials of pain potion to drink throughout the next three days. 

The twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster became dull as he listened to one of his students recall how he got the large wound. Well that wasn't how Sirius nor James told him about what had happened at all. They told him that Severus insulted Lily Evans by calling her a "mudblood" and that they were only protecting her. 

James vaguely suggested that it was the Slytherin who attacked first and that he had called Lucius as a support. Then they went on that the Diffindo charm was casted by Lucius but was reflected by the Protego charm he had casted, hitting "Snivellous" in the process.

Albus silently used legilimens on Severus, only to be kicked out immediately. He stared in shock at the boy. Who knew that someone in his age can already perform excellently at Occlumency? Without missing a beat, his mind was immediately flooded with the boy's memories of what had happened in the lake.

It was James Potter who provoked everything. He was the one who lifted the Slytherin upside down in the air defenseless. Sirius casted the Diffindo charm deliberately at the Malfoy heir, only to be blocked by Severus himself.

After viewing the memories, Lucius Malfoy stood up from his chair and told him about the letter he had written. He gave the headmaster an ultimatum to finally stop the bigotry of him encouraging the house rivalries while also playing favorites with his precious Gryffindors or risk having his arse kicked from Hogwarts by the letter in his hand.

Fawkes chirped in agreement and landed on Severus shoulder, nuzzling his head on the long inky locks of the raven's hair.

Albus gave out a sigh and finally acceded. He never knew that it would all lead to this. He had always favored his Gryffindors since they're typically considered light and in the right direction. Maybe he had stereotyped his students to the point that he himself encourages it instead of putting a stop to it. He silently vowed to try to be better and be equal to all the houses, starting with the Slytherin in front of him.

That night, Lucius, Narcissa and Regulus decided to sneak off to the village to celebrate about what had happened. 

Both Griffyndors were punished by a month of detention with Filch and were deducted with 30 points each for bullying, and another 45 from Sirius for using a Diffindo Charm deliberately at a fellow student. They were also given a warning to stop their bullying. Another case will have them on a three day suspension and their wands confiscated until they are deemed to be free of threat.

The three of them practically dragged a protesting Severus with them, bribing him that they'll help him on the subjects he missed out on if he joins their celebration. All of them went to the edge of the forbidden forest and used a portkey to get to outside of the wards of the back of Malfoy Manor. 

They will never forget the happiness that radiated off their friend once he first got a glimpse of the village he only heard from their stories. Severus immediately ran to the center of the town, where the large fountain with an intricate statue was placed. His eyes roamed around with a glint of wonder, taking up every detail and joy that the village seem to emanate.

The three of them felt their heart clench when Severus began tearing up. He then proceeded to hug them, telling them how much taking him here means to him. After that, he shared his memory of him and his mum going a place similarly like the village when he was younger. It was the only moment in his life when he truly saw his mum smile, and it pained him. 

It reminded him of the plaza his mother brought him to once when he was nine years old. Tobias was passed out from the couch after one too many beers, a rare situation since he's always pretty much still sober but violent when he got drunk. Seeing that his husband isn't concious enough for once, Eileen took the chance and decided to take his son somewhere that will hopefully make him smile.

He never got the chance to fulfill his promise to take his mum away since she died in his last year at Hogwarts, only a week short before he took his NEWTS. Her cause of death was strangulation. Tobias was captured by the muggle police and was sentenced with life imprisonment without parole for homicide and abuse.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Jamie asked after noticing that his mum stopped walking.

"I'm not crying, sweetie," he wiped his tears away from his face, mentally cursing himself from getting off guard.

"Don't lie, mum! You promised you won't cry again!" Severus sighed and kneeled down eye level to his son.

"Jamie, not all tears are bad. Some people cry because they're happy, just like today. I'm really happy that you like it here." the toddler smiled back at his mother, hugging and thanking him for bringing him back there.

Severus brought his son to the center of the village. His heart fluttered when Jamie squealed in delight as he admired the large fountain. It reminded him of himself. This must've what his mother felt back then.

"Really? You're happy?" 

"Yes, really. Mama's happy that ou liked it here. I spent so much time here when back in the day, you know?" he smiled fondly, recalling the times when they visited the village just to hang out.

"What happened, Mum?" Jamie asked, wringing his small hands together as he continued,

"If this place made you really happy before, then why did you stopped visiting?" Severus' paled.

Memories of the war flashed through his mind. He vividly recalled that night when Narcissa and Lucius informed him that Regulus died. His best friend never really accepted that he got marked by the Dark Lord, so he did what he thought was right. He researched ways to hopefully defeat the megalomaniac. 

He only learned about the truth when Kreacher came to him with Regulus' journal the same day he received the news. The house elf explained that the journal must only be delivered to Severus if and only if he died. Kreacher popped out after that, wistfulness and grief apparent in his eyes.

That was the time he learned that his best friend died sacrificing himself to destroy a horcrux somewhere. It was also apparent that Regulus had feelings for him, as written in the journal. Not only that, he also left his personal vault to him. He dropped the journal from his hands and started to cry. 

He, Lucius and Narcissa rarely had gone to the village since Regulus died. They simply cannot bear sitting at their favorite table with one chair empty. It reminded them of their friend. It made them scared that it may be them one day. The Dark Lord isn't known to be forgiving to his followers.

The last time he visited the village with his friends was before the final battle. They all knew that it was the end. All of them will either die or live after it. Lucius proposed a toast for Reggie, saying that their friend wouldn't want them to be afraid in their own sanctuary. The three of them spent their night enjoying each other's company, but deep inside, they knew that it could be their last.

Severus never went back after that. The only reason he was still alive was because of his friends. On the verge of dying, he saw his friends. He couldn't stop crying when he learned that Narcissa and Lucius were already dead as well. He admittedly told them that he was ready to die, he had nothing to live for after all. The only people that truly gave a damn about him were all dead, so what's left to lose?

Regulus sadly told him that it's still not his time yet, that he still needs to continue living. He also told him to move on and experience life now that the Dark Lord's gone. He longed to see Severus finally be happy and experience love even if it's not with him. Severus broke down after that, not understanding why he cannot die just yet to be with them. It took them almost an hour just to console and convince him to continue on without them. Before leaving, Lucius made him promise to never attempt to kill himself after he wakes up.

He did wake, drinking the antivenin in one gulp despite of his continued crying. He wanted to disappear from the Wizarding World. There was no point to live now that they're gone, plus, he already had outlived his purpose, so why bother staying?

Severus stared at his son and sighed. If he truly had died back then, then he wouldn't have Jamie nor his little one. As much as he truly wished he's already dead, he wouldn't say that he wants it anymore. He has his children now, and he's also fulfilling his promise to look after his godson. They are his strength, they gave him another reason to try and live again.

And then there's Harry.

The first one to ever capture his heart, and the first one to rip it apart as well. Even though his soon to be _ex-husband_had strayed from keeping his vows, he knows that deep inside his heart that he still loves him. It just so happens that they got married a little bit too early. Harry's still young to be committed into a lifetime commitment, let alone with a greasy ex-death eater, he should've known better to keep his hopes up.

"Last year, we visited the village, didn't we?" 

"But that was only last year, I meant before that, mama." For the first time in his life, Severus mentally facepalmed himself because his son obviously got his brains. 

"Well..that was..I..I stopped visiting because I have no one to go with anymore to be honest." While it was not a complete lie, it wasn't completely true either.

Jamie's eyes dulled a bit in understanding. His mama had once told him about Uncle Draco's parents and how they were his friends. He hugged his mother's leg and looked up at him.

"You'll have me, Uncle Draco and baby, mama!" Severus cannot help but to smile at his eldest, for he cannot doubt that his little sunshine will always be looking out for him as much as he is there for them, his children.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco smiled as he apparated at Central London. He had finally finished talking to their family lawyer, Corvus Selwyn, about his request for pushing forward his godfather's divorce. Corvus told him earlier that their case will be a hard one since they’re up against Harry Potter. His fame and image can do a lot to boost up his favors towards the jury. But then again, Corvus is confident that they’ll win since they have solid evidence of Potter’s neglect and abuse towards Severus and Jamie, may it be intentional or not.

Draco quickly went inside the lift and waited. He wanted to stop by at the Auror Headquarters to have a chat with Ron to let him know that he’ll be asking his wife to testify against Potter should the situation get worse. His godfather confided with him the day he was released from St. Mungo’s. He told him that Hermione saw everything – from the bruise on his face to Potter drifting away throughout the past few years. 

Her testimony and memories can help a lot for the case.

After the war, they have been able to set aside their differences and form a formidable friendship. It was only for Severus at first, since he started dating Potter, but as it turns out, they really got along quite well if they weren't so focused on their rivalry. 

He still calls them names, of course, but the heat behind his words were long gone. Potter didn't need to know that. He doesn't know why, but his blood still boils whenever he sees Scar Head even though the war is over. 

The bloody prick had the nerve to ask for his blessing for Severus' hand. He made a show of convincing him that he truly loves Severus and that he would be there for him until his last breath. He let it slide at first, since his Uncle looked so happy whenever he's with Potter. But that didn't stop him from being wary about him. 

As it turns out, his instincts were right, the bastard really did deserve his wrath. Just after five year of marriage, he bloody cheats on Severus and neglects his child. He shouldn't have given his blessing after all. His godfather didn't deserve any of this. 

Hence the reason why he's doing everything to set things right for his Uncle Severus. He wants to repay him for everything he has done for him and his parents. 

Draco was a step out of the lift when he bumped into someone familiar. Ron Weasley. Just the very man he was looking for. But something was different with the redhead. He noticed that Ron carried out himself as if he stared at death in the face and lost. Deciding against talking about his uncle's case, he led Ron into the lift and down they went. He needs to find some answers to his companion's behaviour first. 

______________________________________________________________

Ron Weasley silently followed his best mate as he gripped his resignation letter tighter. He casually made it look like as if he didn't see Harry by keeping away within a 10 meter distance. He actually had to take the other lift in order to avoid suspicions.

When the lift finally opened, he quickly rushed towards the headquarters. He was a bit baffled when he couldn't spot neither a hair or hide of Harry. He asked his colleague about Harry's whereabouts but none of them seem to have seen him. 

After going around the headquarters for three quick laps, he finally gave up. He made his way towards Kingsley's office to give his resignation letter but the door was locked. He was about to cast an Alohamora with his wand, when Dawlish coughed in the corner. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

"What?" He was baffled. What did he mean by that? 

"What I meant was don't open the fucking door." Dawlish said as he leaned against the wall adjacent to him. 

"And why shouldn't I? I was only gonna put my resignation letter on his desk, and then I'll be on my way." Ron raised his hand once again, but Dawlish quickly went towards him and gripped his wand arm tight. 

"What the bloody hell is your problem?!" 

"You. You're my bloody problem. Didn't I told you to leave it the fuck alone?!" The redhead forcefully tugged his arm out of the other's grip and glared. Something's definitely wrong here.

Ron decided to leave with a huff, his eyes never leaving Dawlish as he goes towards the lift. The moment the Auror looks away, he immediately whipped out his wand and casted a modified Notice Me Not charm on himself. It was specially catered to not alert the wards while keeping him unnoticed by anyone. 

He carefully went back to the door and eavesdropped. It wouldn't do for him to open it since Dawlish was still scrunching his eyes at the door like a damn hawk. He thanked Merlin that he thought of bringing these today. He slowly placed the extendable ear on the door and listened.

What Ron didn't know, was that Gawain Robards was making his way towards the door. The redhead was too preoccupied with what he was hearing to even notice the incoming Auror. His eyes dilated and his hands trembled as the information he had heard tried to sink in his brain. _How could they do this to Harry?_

Ron's train of thought was suddenly interrupted when the Auror tripped on him, effectively making him scramble to yank the extendable ear back.

Robards quickly sent a Priori Incantatem towards the spot on the floor and gasped when he saw Weasley there. He immediately saw the extendable ear on his hand and sent a glare to Dawlish. He knew he couldn't trust him to watch over the door.

Before Robards could even look back, Ron sent an Obliviate and Locomotor Wibbly towards him before making a sprint. Dawlish immediately went hot on the redhead's heels, with the intent of capturing and obliviating his former colleague.

Ronald ran faster, occasionally looking back and firing curses to lose Dawlish on his trail. He can't let him catch him. Who knows what they'll do to him if they do. As much as he wants to help his best mate, he needs to save himself first. He can't lose Hermione and Rose! 

He immediately halted and with dead accuracy fired an Obliviate followed by a Petrificus Totalus towards Dawlish. The Auror lost his momentum running when he saw Ron skid to a stop. He tried to fire an Incarcerous but the redhead easily dodged, his futile attempts completely forgotten as he was hit by both spells sent towards him. 

After watching Dawlish get hit by his spells, Ron continued on sprinting towards the lift. He needs to tell Hermione about what he had just learned. 

______________________________________________________________

The sun was almost down when they went back from the village. Severus told Jamie go to his room to get dressed while he finds Draco. The little tyke squealed and ran up to his room in a rush as he can't wait to tell his uncle everything that they did earlier. Severus just shook his head at his son's antics and went to find his godson. 

Normally he would find him inside the study or library, but it seems like he went out. He sighed and called a house-elf to inform him when Draco arrives. He also asked to watch over Jamie while he goes to his rooms. The house-elf nodded and disappeared with an audible 'pop'.

Severus went upstairs, feeling emotionally drained but satisfied at the same time. He may have his old Harry to cuddle and comfort him anymore, but at least he's got his children and his godson. He slowly removes his clothes as he made his way towards the hamper. His reflection caught his eye, making him stop dead at the body mirror and stare at himself. 

He ignored his face and proceeded on looking at his lower abdomen instead. He already knew what he looks like. He more or less resembled himself when he was still spying rather than his natural looks. In short, he looks tired of living. He never thought that he would come back to this state.

His right hand made its way towards his small baby bump. It's small enough that you wouldn't notice it until you really look or feel it yourself. He suddenly recalled on how his husband reacted towards his first months of pregnancy with Jamie. 

Harry would always cuddle and talk about his plans right after he would give birth. He would caress his bump daily and would whisper things that he thought he only would've heard in cheesy romantic stories. Like how excited he was that he's finally becoming a father. Or how he can't wait to finally meet our unborn child. 

He snapped out of his daze and before he knew it, he was full out crying again. He thought he's been over this. Apparently not. He looked pathetic, self-criticizing himself in front of the mirror and crying over spilt milk. He partially blamed his hormones on how he was feeling, but then again, he still wasn't over the fact that he's having a divorce.

Severus slowly forced himself to look away from the mirror and continue on changing his clothes. After that, he went to the library to find a book about the wizarding laws regarding divorces and child custodies. From what he can remember from his small talks with Draco, the action given varies towards from situation to situation.

It's been hours since he delivered the divorce papers and there's still no sign of any reply from Harry. Was he still in denial of their failing relationship? Was he still fighting for their marriage even though he's the one who ruined it?

It somehow made him want to laugh. To think that his husband is defending something already broken. Why would he still want them in his life anyway? He's obviously happier being an Auror and bachelor. If he truly did love them, then he wouldn't have screwed up in the first place. 

He shouldn't have asked for his hand in marriage then. He would've rather taken it earlier while they were still dating rather than they were married. The pain would've been less, and both of them would've been able to move on.

Well, not really. 

He could picture himself wasting his life away by drinking and wallowing in self-pity. He'd end up going to Prince Manor, crying for days about how he failed as a submissive to please his partner. He'd question himself continuously about why they did break up and then blaming himself for falling in love in the first place. All rational thought would be thrown out of the window at some point and then he'll lose it. 

Should he never get over it, he'll probably disappoint Lucius by making the most potent poison he can brew before drinking it in one gulp. He sure as hell won't regret it because he has nothing to lose anyway. And then he'll be at peace. He'd even be happy in the end as he'll finally join Lucius, Reggie and Narcissa in the afterlife.

But that's not the case in his situation. In reality, he's a single parent living with his godson and fighting for his divorce to cut off his husband in his life. It would be better this way. One day, he'll be able to forgive Harry about his betrayal but he will never forget how he ripped him apart.

Severus didn't even notice the time as he continued reading the books he had found. He read that both parties must sign the divorce papers in order for the Ministry to acknowledge it as legal. The only other option was if it was proven that the spouse of the complainant violates any of the multiple cases. It will take a longer process than the first, but it would still legally separate them if the case wins.

Then there's also their children's custody. He had originally planned to file for sole custody for Jamie and his unborn child, but he knew that he was pushing his luck. He still needs an excellent lawyer for him to win this case. Even with all his savings from his time at Hogwarts, it still wouldn't be enough to pay for a lawyer. 

The only way to truly pull it off was if he takes the Prince title. His grandfather named him as his heir even though he despised his daughter for running away with a muggle. It seemed like a perfect plan. To go to Gringotts, take the Prince mantle, and have him and his children move to Prince Manor like he originally dreamed about. 

Yes, it would be quite a feat. He won't back down without a fight this time. He might've let Harry hurt him, but he wouldn't let him take away his children from him.

Severus stood up from his chair and returned the books to the shelves. He exited the library and walked towards Jamie's room. He would tell it to Draco when he gets home, but for now, he needs to talk to his son about his plans for them to move to Prince Manor. Hopefully everything finally goes as planned.


End file.
